Second Chance
by ValentineElaine
Summary: What does Lucifer think after his revelation? Above all, how does Chloe handle it? 3x24
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)  
This is my first fanfiction in the Lucifer fandom and English is not my native language. The idea came to me after I saw the last episode 3x24.

* * *

While Lucifer let his fingers dance over the keys of his piano, he saw Chloe`s face in front of his eyes. Her scared, shocked eyes when she saw his true face. Lucifer closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the keys.  
He will never forget that moment in Chloe`s eyes and her words in 100 years. Chloe will then no longer exist as a human, but she will be part of the other good souls in heaven.  
It's an illusion to believe that Chloe Decker is going to hell with him. An illusion he liked to believe. An illusion he loved.  
The sound of the keys and the deep of his emotions left him to be human for a brief moment.  
In this moment, there was no heaven and no hell, only him and Chloe in his thoughts. It was unfair, everything was so unfair. Maze was right he changed but he liked the change. He loved the feeling of love. He just did not know how to handle it, now that Chloe saw his face.  
How can she be so brave, so strong?  
With one hand he reached for his glass which stood on the piano, then he heard the elevator and Maze`s voice.  
"Lucifer!" and he pushed his whisky glass back on his piano and let his fingers dance over the keys again.

"It can not be, that you have been sitting in front of your piano for three days playing knocking on heavens door. What did you say about people who give up? "  
"I am the devil!"  
"You have even less the right to give up." Maze stood next to the piano and tried to force Lucifer to look at her, but nothing, he pretended that Maze did not exist for him. At the moment, only Chloe existed in his mind and the sound of the piano.  
"Lucifer talk to me!" Maze got loud and Lucifer felt annoyed by Maze's words.  
"I'm not interested in your words Maze," he said without looking up and his fingers no longer danced over the keys.  
"Too bad, I want to have my old Lucifer back," Maze said with her hands on her hips. The soft feeling of Lucifer`s fingers on the keys disappeared and the harsh anger took his place.  
"Your Lucifer ?!" he asked in a raised voice and a brief furious side-glance. "I do not care what you want!" Lucifer took his fingers off the keys and reached for his glass on the piano.  
"Would you now have the goodness and disappear!" Maze nodded and went to the elevator stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. "I do not know what happened, but humans are naturally afraid of demons and especially of the devil.  
"Thanks to Father," Lucifer said, looking angry at the sky. "But people are not afraid of an angel, and their enthusiasm for wanting to see an angel is not up to the human being." "I know who's behind it." Lucifer said, glaring up at the sky again.

***  
It was past midnight and the LUX was filled with irresistible women, but Lucifer was still standing with his back to the bar, looking over his guests.  
"She's here," Maze said. "And she is looking for you." Lucifer looked over his shoulder and turned around.  
"Chloe?"  
"Yes, she's like a bloody Chihuahua, did you expect anything else from her?" "To be honest, yes I have." Lucifer said after a sip of whisky. "My Devil Face is not good in it to make people come back to me voluntarily, not even a Chloe Decker."

"Lucifer?!"  
Lucifer wanted to smile but did not, the fear that she wanted to say something cruel to him was stronger.  
"Detective," Lucifer said uncertainly as he turned with his whisky in his hand. "What gives me the honor." and smiled tormented. Chloe looked at Maze and then at Lucifer's face.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure," Lucifer said after another sip of whisky. "I'm all yours." and grined.  
"I ... I mean alone." Chloe began to stutter, and Lucifer looked at her wide-eyed. "Oh...Of course," and pointed with one hand to the elevator.  
"Looks like you got a second chance," Maze said with a grin and a bottle of cognac in her hand. "Maze, if she runs past you, do not stop her." "She will not do that." "Your words in my father's ear." He cleared his throat and went to Chloe.

Chloe feels lost in the elevator while waiting for Lucifer.  
"Detective," Lucifer said with a nervous smile. "You did not have to wait for me, you know the way."  
"I've thought a lot about it," Chloe said. She simply could not hold back her thoughts any longer. Lucifer looked at her shyly from the side. "Certainly you have that."  
"We can not pretend that nothing happened, after all, a lot has happened." The doors of the elevator open before Lucifer could say anything and he allowed Chloe to be the first to enter his penthouse. "Do you want something to drink?" Lucifer asked nervously and walked to the bar.  
"Lucifer!" Chloe said. "We need to talk." Lucifer put down the bottle and nodded.  
"You're right, sit down," and pointed to the sofa. Chloe watched as she sat down on her fingers. The dream, she had to talk to him about her dream. "I dreamed of you," she began, looking up at Lucifer.  
"Oh, that does not sound good." he said. Theoretically, it was excellent for him when women dreamed of him. But not after this revelation.  
"Why do you always think only the bad of you?"  
"Because that's me," he raised his voice "I'm the devil after all, have you forgotten that?" and looked at her with wide eyes. "Nothing that matters is easy." she said. Lucifer nodded and stood up.  
"How can you sit here and discuss with me?" Lucifer tried to keep the upper hand in this conversation.  
"Because I can," said Chloe. "I do not want to lose you, you're too important to me."

"Excuse my question," said Lucifer. "I'm important to you? Even though you've saw who I really am, that sounds grotesque, even to me." Chloe stood up and put both hands on his chest. She felt his heartbeat under her hands and smiled. "You're my partner, my friend and my ..." " Do not play with me, that's cruel and even I'm not that cruel."  
"I'm not planning on playing with you Lucifer," Chloe said, putting her arms around his neck.  
"I love the way you speak to me and I trust you with my soul and I would lie if I say your other face does not scare me. So let me think about it, you do not see the devil every day."  
"Actually," Lucifer began to whisper in her ear. "You saw the devil every day." "Right, but you are so charming, elegant ... "  
"Oh thank you," Lucifer said and Chloe could feel his smile on her ear. "It's not a game anymore, Lucifer," Chloe whispered. "Now it's you and me."  
I know," Lucifer said. "That's what scares me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**  
 **new chapter :)**

* * *

The evening was long, the conversation was getting shorter and Lucifer was fascinated by Chloe's words, in other words fascinated from her Lips. Her beautiful soft lips, he fantasized what her lips can do, mostly on his body.

"I'm in bed with the devil." Chloe smiled and kissed Lucifer's chest, which looked at her with puzzled eyes. "Is that good or bad?" Lucifer asked. "I generally do not believe in anything I can not see, so I'll need time to realize it." Lucifer grinned and put his hand on Chloe's back, drawing small circles.  
"Better? Now you can see and feel me."  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" Chloe looked up at him. She had to think of all the moments that were so unreal and yet real. "How old are you?" Lucifer grinned and Chloe looked down at his chest, embarrassed. "That was the dumbest question of the century."  
"No, I think that was not a stupid question, after all, she was serious. I live since humans exist, but we do not want to go into detail. I already lived before them." Lucifer whispered the last sentence against Chloe`s skin.

"Do you have wings?"  
"At this moment? " He asked without looking at Chloe. Now he was ashamed and he didn't even know why. Chloe remembered the moment when she saw the scars on his back. Immediately Lucifer noticed Chloe trying convincingly to hide her tears. She did not grieve for his wings, which was remarkable. She mourned for him.  
"How do wings feel?" Chloe looked at Lucifer. "I've never thought about it," he said. "But they are special." Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "Do your wings feel like a warm summer breeze caressing your skin?" "Very poetic, detective, very poetic." and kissed her bare shoulder.  
"I did not know that there was a poet in you." "Lucifer, I have dark corners in me, sometimes I hurt people who mean a lot to me." "That's my specialty," Lucifer said and and kissed Chloe. "I can handle it."  
Chloe's phone started to ring.  
"Where is my phone?" Chloe asked, finding it on Lucifer's side of the bed. Chloe reached over Lucifer to her phone. "Decker!" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lucifer kissed her shoulder, her neck, her... "Lucifer!" she whispered. "You said that very often, but in a different tone," Cloe turned away from him.  
"Yes, I understand, I am, we are on the way." Lucifer smiled. "Did I just hear we?" "Yes, you have," Chloe said, reaching for her clothes in front of the bed. "What is it this time? I'm not leaving this bed for a trifle!"  
"You do not have to, unless you want to scare anyone." Lucifer looked confused, which Chloe noticed. "Now we have more opportunities to arrest someone," Chloe looked over her shoulder and reached for her pants. She saw the glint in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. "Of course only when we alone." "Detective?!" Lucifer said with a beaming smile.  
"I can think of very many new opportunities." Chloe ignored his words and grabbed her shirt, which was still half on the bed.

***  
"This warehouse reminds me of a movie in which a ghost came through the wall." said Lucifer in the half-dark. Chloe looked over her shoulder with her gun in her hand. "It smells musty here," she said. "Are you sure that it was a movie?" "Yes, that was undoubtedly a movie, I would remember everything else."  
"Now your words make sense," Chloe said. "I always used to think ..." "Yes, yes, everybody thought that." Lucifer said and then there was a noise. "Did you hear that?" Lucifer asked, looking around attentively. "What should I have heard?" Chloe asked annoyed over her shoulder.

"Shh..."  
"Lucifer..."  
A loud crack and Chloe felt an object that hit her head and the feeling of falling. "Lucifer ..." was the only thing she could say before she lost consciousness. Lucifer's eyes never left Chloe's lifeless body. The anger raised up in his body. "No one touches what belongs to me." and looked very slowly into the dealer's eyes. "Sorry bro, but I hate..." "No one touches what belongs to me," Lucifer cut him off, he was furious and his eyes began to shine red.  
"Oh my God," said the drug dealer with wide eyes stumbled, fell to the ground and tried to escape.  
"Sorry, my dad can not help you now!" Lucifer said, grabbing the drug dealer's Jeans and pulling him back to him.  
Chloe opened her eyes on the floor and looks blurry at Lucifer's devil face. She wanted to get up, but her head just hurt too much. She knew what Lucifer was up to, it was not a secret to her and she had to stop it.  
"Lucifer," she said weakly with blood on her forehead."We have him, that's all that matters," Lucifer did not understand her at the moment. "But he hurt you!" he said full of anger in his voice. "He has to pay for it!" "No, take my handcuffs."

The warehouse door opened and they were no longer alone. Daniel hurried to Chloe who was lying on the ground. "Chloe are you heart?" "Hello, Detective Douche!" said Lucifer with a grin and handed the drug dealer over to the cops. "He's the devil," the dealer whispered to the policeman, avoiding Lucifer's eyes.

"Your shirt," whispered Daniel. "Long night?" Chloe looked at her shirt and cleared his throat. "Yes." "Why didn't you take care of Chloe?" Daniel asked, looking at Lucifer. "You are her partner."  
"All right guys, no fight," Chloe said. "I only have a headache." " You have blood on your forehead," said Daniel.  
"I know, I just need a hot shower," "I'll take you home," said Daniel, but then he looked at her shirt and on Lucifer's.  
"Please, save your words, I do not need a fight," "You're right," Daniel said. "Not today, but another time. Relax in his shower," he said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,  
the new Chapter.  
Thank you to my new beta reader :)

* * *

Chloe closed the bathroom door and put her forehead against the cool dark wood. She had seen it for the second time, Lucifer's devil face, only this time she wasn't shocked. Rather, this time she felt a sense of ownership and deeply passionate love.  
A mix of emotions that she had never felt before. Between all the thoughts, she thought of Trixie, and how she would deal with Lucifer and Dan. That moment in the warehouse had revealed so much.

"Chloe?" she heard Lucifer's voice through the bathroom door.

"Is everything ok in there?" Lucifer hadn't heard anything, not even then water running.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied, swallowing. "I was just thinking. I'm going to go ahead and take a bath now."  
When Lucifer heard the water, he nodded to himself. He had so many ideas right now, so many good ideas.

"I'm here if you need me," he said, waiting for Chloe's reply.

"I know. Thank you." He heard her voice behind the door and touched the dark wood with his fingertips and left her to her privacy.

Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water that hugged her body.

 _"Lucifer Morningstar. Is that stage name or something?"_  
 _"God-given, I'm afraid."_

 _"I'm the devil,"_  
 _"Not to me!"_

 _"It's all true!"_

Lucifer, her charming, caring, funny, passionate Lucifer was the devil. She thought about it for three sleepless days. The bond of trust between them, however, was stronger than her fears or her doubts. She had to see him again. Lucifer had become more than just a partner.

Lucifer was sitting on the sofa with a glass of Scotch and thought of what had happened in the warehouse. Chloe unconscious on the ground, his unbridgeable anger combined with a strange sense of ownership. He had never felt this way about anyone, he had always seen everything as fun until now. Lucifer thought it would all be easier after Chloe saw his face. But on the contrary, everything seemed even more complicated. He had no idea what it took to have a good relationship, he had always seen the human emotion as just fun.

***  
"Hello, Lucifer," Dr Linda said, shooting a smile to Lucifer who was standing in her doorway. "I have lunch break," and pointed to the fork in her hand. "Which means I don't have to listen to anyone right now."

"I showed Chloe my devil's face." For a moment, Linda looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth.  
"Wow," she said after a pause. "That's a good reason to stop my break." She put her lunch aside. "The Doctor is in."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Lucifer. "Is it possible that Chloe is not normal?" Lucifer asked after sitting down and looking at Linda in confusion.  
"How did you get that idea? Did she give you a reason to doubt her?" she asked.

"She came back to me after she saw my face, nobody does that. " Lucifer said, confused.

"The reason is that Chloe sees more in you, more than you think."

"What do you mean? Like that strange thing in my chest I feel when I think about her, or does she see evil?"

"That's called love Lucifer, love makes many things possible." Linda said with a smile.  
"And it lets her overlook the fact that I'm a monster?" Lucifer asked with a piercing glare in his eyes.  
"You are not a monster!" Linda replied, louder than intended.

"Believe me, Doctor, I am."

"Where is she now, Lucifer?" Linda asked quietly.  
"She was in my bathroom when I left." Linda didn't know what to say.  
"So you left her alone?"

"I respect her privacy, even if it's ..."

"No, Lucifer... What do you think Chloe will do when she realizes you're gone?" For a moment she realized that Lucifer was thinking. It was a big step forward, he thought about what she said.  
"Good argument, Doctor," he disappeared without saying anything else, as always.

"You're welcome," Linda Said with a grin as she gazed at the open door. He had not changed at all.

***  
Chloe left the bathroom with a towel around her body and hair. She froze when she saw a sweaty Lucifer standing at the piano, with a glass of scotch in his hand. Chloe looked around and looked at Lucifer. "I hope for your sake that there isn't other woman here." Lucifer looked up from his glass.  
"No, of course not, I was thinking about the situation in the warehouse."

"That made you sweat?" Chloe asked. "Lucifer, I was thinking about it too. I'm worried about Trixie, I know that she adores you, but now we have a very different point of view. You have to accept that Trixie belongs to me, she is my everything."

"Chloe," he said with love in his voice and smiled. "I love the spawn...because she belongs to you." Chloe went forward a couple of steps and took Lucifer's face in both hands, while looking deep into his eyes. "Beautiful words," Chloe said with a smile.

"Because they are true." he said, looking at her as if asking for permission to kiss her. "Chloe, you saw my devil face and I know you want do see my wings too. But..."

"It's ok for me, Lucifer. You can show me your wings when you're ready." Lucifer's answer was a beautiful, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, the new chapter.

Valentine :)

* * *

Lucifer was never so subdued with women. Why would he? Women would swarm around him like moths, the light.  
But on the other hand, he never had so much to lose. He became aware of that seconds after he kissed her. Chloe was not at all like his previous adventures, not a mere body to warm him through the night. She was more… He was more, when she was with him.

"Without you, I do not want go to heaven!" Chloe said against his lips.

Lucifer swallowed. Nobody likes to think about this kind of situations, that are like a Greek tragedy. Where the end is already written, but still hope remains in the rear edge of your mind, that quietly pleads that everything will be fine at last.

"What would become of hell if an innocent soul would be to live down there? Hell would lose its reputation." Lucifer said.

"I don't know. Earth?" Chloe suggested. Lucifer grinned at that.

Earth was indeed the mirror image of hell. Sodom and Gomorrah were truly a den of iniquity. Until it began to get really ugly and someone started to purge this isle of vice from its sins.

"Touchè my Detective."

Chloe looked at Lucifer and had to think about what she said next.  
In her job, she encountered evil every day. Some days she simply did not find all the answers to Trixi's many questions. Why are people so unspeakably evil at times? Why do people want to kill each other… or worse? Or why were people so cold sometimes?

Than Lucifer caught Chloe's eye and his mood shifted. Her look, terrifyingly familiar, was not very Chloe like and his grin faded.

"No!" he exclaimed and pointed shortly with his index-finger towards her. " That is not going to happen, believe me. You are too good, to be like me."

"Lucifer..." Chloe began again.  
"No!" he interrupted her more vigorously.

"You said it yourself, humans are responsible for their own actions, for their fate, for what happens to them after…" She stated.

"Yes, I said that but it is not passion driving you. You just want to do this because you are desperate. There is a big difference."

"Lucifer..." she was not ready to give up.

"I am sorry, but you will not have the last word in this conversation. Hell is not some holyday resort, where you can just leave and go back if you do not like it anymore." Chloe smiled and pulled her towel up. He knew he hit the nerve there and he really found out what she had in mind. And he did not like it one bit.

"Excuse me, I have to get dressed," she turned around and left. Lucifer took a breath and reached for his whisky glass on the piano. He watched her retreat to the bathroom until she closed the door.

"You manipulative bastard." said Lucifer looking at the ceiling.

Ella looked up from the table. "Do you pray again?" She asked Lucifer who stood with his back to her. "Don't worry, he knows your deepest desire. He knows what you want. You'll get an answer someday, trust me. He can be nice, too." and looked again at the remains of the flashlight on her table.

"My father, nice?" Lucifer asked over his shoulder. Ella looked up and was confused, did she really see hate in his eyes? Maybe it was just aversion. No, she was sure there was a touch of hate in his eyes.

"Neat, I call him father sometimes too, aren't we all God's children?" Lucifer frowned at that.

"Sunday School, I presume?" Lucifer knew that some people in church said that they were all God's children, but they were not his children. Not really.

"Yeah, my grandma demanded me to visit it, but I spent my time with other things," and grinned conspiratorially. Yes, she had met very useful people there.

"You little rebel, Lucifer likes." he said with a smile and turned around. Now she had his attention. He was relieved that not all humans were under the thrall of his father.

Ella saw Dan confused with paperwork in front of Chloe's desk.

"So, he's looking for her too," whispered Ella to Lucifer and pointed to Chloe's desk.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer looked confused.

"Hello, I mean Chloe Decker, she's untraceable, for 4 hours. She left and did not come back," said Ella frowning.

The door swung open and Dan stood in Ella's doorway holding a small bag in his hand he looked around and without any salutary words, he went straight to the wrong address.

"Did she get that from you?" Dan inquired.

Ella looked at the small plastic bag, he held tightly in his hand. If she did not know better, she would say it was flour. But Dan would not show up with flour here, so it was obvious what the bag contained.

"Cocaine?" Lucifer asked smiling, putting his hands in his pockets. "No, she did not get it from me. Why?" and looked at him with curious eyes.

Dan looked confused for a moment. As if someone had taken the wind out of his sails.

"Why?" Dan asked outraged. "Is that all you have to say, just 'why'?"

"No, of course not. I have a lot to say, but only half of it would collapse your mental abilities. We all know that Chloe still has feelings for you." Lucifer mused.

"I'm serious, Lucifer. Did she get that from you?" Dan repeated angrily. "Because if so ..." and approached Lucifer, glaring at him with angry eyes.  
"Hell," Lucifer rolled his eyes annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I would never give the Detective cocaine!" Lucifer was beyond annoyed now.

"I get that," Dan said. "But she has to have it from someone and you're the only one ..." Dan began but Ella cleared her throat and raised her hand.

"See," said Lucifer, grinning. "I'm not the only one. You act like doing a teensy bit of drugs here and there was a mortal sin."

Dan looked at Ella like she was backstabbing him. "We will have to talk about that once we have a quiet minute, Miss Lopez." Lucifer went on.

"I will take you up on that."  
"I am sure of that," Lucifer said, grinning to her.

Dan almost lost his composure during this conversation. How could they just ignore him? Did he just become invisible? They looked right through him! So, Dan cleared his throat and got Lucifer's attention.

"I don't understand Chloe anymore. What's so special about you except your suits?" Dan asked.  
Lucifer gave him a devilish grin. "I could bring your spiritual world to collapse."

"But..." Dan said stubbornly.

"Easy, Daniel, you find someone too, … probably," To Lucifer, Dan seemed overbearing and that made him smile even more, if only Detective Douche knew… his jealousy would know no limits.

"Guys," Ella said grabbing Dan and Lucifer's arm. "Chloe is here and she looks a bit disheveled." Lucifer grinned at Ella.

"Miss Lopez, I am overwhelmed by your choice of words." and applauded her.

"Yeah, me too, maybe you have bad influence on me," and grinned at him.

"Lovely."

Dan shook his head, turned and left the room. It was hopeless to talk to Lucifer and he did not understand how, and why, Ella smiled every time she saw Lucifer.

Lucifer and Ella observed Chloe as she went to her desk. Ella just shook her head.  
"Looks like Hangover," she said without looking at Lucifer. "What is your opinion on this?"  
Without an answer from Lucifer she looked to her right side. Lucifer was gone. He was on his way to Chloe's desk.

Miss Me?" Lucifer whispered from behind in Chloe`s ear. He was deliberately trying to scare her. Because someone had to wake her up from her fantasy.

"God, Lucifer," Chloe said shocked and took her head in both hands.

"Really? Why did you have to bring him into this? He will not help you! Your Plan, it will not work!"

Chloe put her hand on her forehead. "Don't, please," she said. Lucifer grinned and pushed her sunglasses down.  
"You are not used to drinking this much liquor. Go back to Lux and drink coffee. Lots of it and go to bed." he said and pushed her sunglasses back up.

"No!"  
"Go, I can handle Detective Douche."

"No, it's not that, it's just… I was never drunk at work," she said and looked around, hoping that no one would notice that she had a hangover.

"There is a first time for everything. Look at it, in a different light," he said.

"Different light?" Chloe asked. "Yeah sure, I have the feeling that my head is going to explode anytime soon."

"I was inside you," he said nonchalant and gave her a dirty grin but continued more softly "You see..."

"Whatever." she said.

Go please. Drink coffee, if possible a lot of it. I meet you in the penthouse, because we have to talk about the cocaine your ex found." Lucifer stated bluntly.

Ella, who had been watching Lucifer and Chloe like a voyeur the whole time, was now on her way to Chloe`s desk. She had noticed that Chloe was drunk and now she wanted to know why. In front of Chloe's desk Ella smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"She's a little bit disheveled," Lucifer said while he noticed that Ella was in front of the desk. Ella immediately understood that Chloe had to leave the precinct. "Oh yeah, that's very bad. The good one I hope," she said.

"I am afraid not," Lucifer sniffed Chloe's breath and frowned. "You would call it hooch I assume. How can a human sink so low, to drink something like that?"

"Perhaps lovesickness," Ella said. "Once I was more than drunk, I..." Lucifer looked at her with a curious look and Ella decided not to tell the whole truth about her lovesickness.

"...was in bed... all day." Ella swallowed.  
After all, Lucifer did not need to know the truth. That she fell asleep under the pool table with a bottle in her arms. While her pals still used it for actually playing pool on it.

"I was expecting more from you, Miss Lopez."


End file.
